fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toontown and Imaginationland/Transcript
Characters * Allen Conley * Dusten Shoemaker * Coach Guy (from o.s,) * Kaden Deerfield (mentioned) * Cameron Kiser (mentioned) * Leprechaun * Shane Tackett (cameo) * Fried Dynamite Kid * Beavis * Butthead * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rumble * Mayor of Imaginationland * The Citizens of Toontown and Imaginationland * The Lollipop King * M Tumnus * Pat the Hammer * Defacely Marmister * Ignignokt (cameo) * Petroleum Pete * Script {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! | bgcolor="# " |trumental. The Paramount Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures logo crossfades/fades into South Park's mountain range. Then, zooms to the left to the forest outside Olive Hill. The camera pans down from the trees and settles on the forest floor, on which Dusten appears during fixing his van. And Allen came running up to the Dusten's van like Road Runner and stops. He is shown holding a football and smiles.'' |- ! Allen: |''(shouts)'' HEY DUSTEN! jumps into the trees vastly. Then falls down to the ground. |- ! Dusten: |''(pants slowly and looks to Allen)'' Oh! It's you, Allen! What do you want? |- ! Allen: |Do you wanna play football with me? up a football. Closeup to a football. |- !Dusten: |Not now, Allen. I'm busy cleaning my van so that even my friend can come to the van. |- !Allen: |Aww.... maybe when you're done? |- !Dusten: |Yeah! When I'm done. I promise! Just go play football with Cameron. You know that he loves football. |- !Allen: |Well, sorry. But Cameron is not a football player. Like -- since when did Cameron play football for years? |- !Dusten: |I'm not sure! |- !Allen: |Well, don't worry about Cameron being a football player, Dusten! I'll take care of him. |- !Dusten: |Ooh! I get it, Allen! Cameron walks, Kiser talks. (laughs gibberishly) |- !Allen: |That explains it! What if a football player didn't come to the end of the room? |- !Dusten: |Ooh! I love jokes! Why? |- !Allen: |To get to the other side of the bridge! (laughs wackyly) |- !Coach Guy: |''(from o.s.)'' Hey! What's going on? Why are you laughing? |- !Allen: |Making jokes about why football players didn't come to the end of the room! |- !Coach Guy: |''(from o.s.)'' Oh! Have fun with that! |- !Allen: |''(to Dusten)'' How's that? |- !Dusten: |Well, uh..... hmmm.... I think Coach Guy thinks that this joke was lame! |- !Robosoft 3: |''(from o.s.)'' That joke was not very very lame, Dusten! |- !Dusten: |I didn't say it! Coach Guy did! |- !Robosoft 3: |Dusten, you don't understand! YOU DID TOO SAY IT! |- !Dusten: |I did not! |- !Robosoft 3: |SHEESH! |- !Dusten: |And shush the sheesh! |- !Allen: |Give it a rest, Dusten! He's was only better than you not only Kaden does. |- !Dusten: |You're right, Allen! You should know better to put it this way. Only if I don't! |- !Allen: |Anyways, wanna go play football? |- !Dusten: |Yeah! Sure, buddy! Let's go! run off when they hear bushes rustling and then they stop. I think I heard a swoosh! black shadowy creature runs off then hides in the tree where they can't see them. Hey, wait! Come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! feels unknown and walks off but Dusten grabs his palm. Come on, Allen! Let's go find that creature! [runs along with Allen. The creature runs off to the trees when Allen and Dusten are after them. When Allen and Dusten stop running, the shadowy creature reveals a leprechaun then runs off and they run after him Category:The Allen and Dusten Show